The Boogeyman
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Sam and Dean bump into old friends at a local bar and before they know it Autumn and Athena sweep them up in old memories and a new hunt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is a fic I'm writing with my sister. We came up with this weeks before seeing the commercial that states that there are other hunters out there, and this being stated by a female voice. This is our first Supernatural fic and we are both worried about Sam and Dean falling out of character so if we do PLZ call us on it.**

**Disclaimer:Supernatrual belongs to Eric Krike (but I think I'm miss spelling his name).**

**Chapter One**

"Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess," Mr. Summers began reading yet another fairy tale from his daughter's shelf. This was the third time tonight that'd she'd awoken screaming. Each time he'd roused from his sleep and clambered into her room to calm her. Little Gracie, his seven year old princess was his world, the love of his life. But she was grading on his last nerve tonight. She fell back to sleep before the prince saved his princess and they rode off to live happily ever after. He replaced the book on the shelf, shut out the light and pulled the door up leaving a crack where the bathroom light would still seep in her room.

The moment her father was gone Gracie's eyes snapped open. She knew when he was gone the monsters came out. She could already hear it's moving under her bed. Her eyes scraped over the dark corners and the door of her closet. When the sound of its nails dragging on the wooden floor reached her she pulled the blanket over her head. But even that wasn't enough to block out it's silhouetted form standing over her. She let out a blood curdling scream as it lowered down over her.

_Two girls ran down a long gravel road. Behind them, two boys their own age followed with squirt guns. The two girls were Autumn, the older sister, and Athena, the younger one. The boys were Dean the older brother, and Sam, the younger one. Dean pounced on Athena, shooting her in the face making her scream. Sam and Autumn stood to the side laughing, until Athena disarmed Sam, threw Dean off her and began to shoot her sister._

"_Boys! Let's go!" Sam and Dean's father called._

"_Can't you stay a little longer, Mr. Winchester?" Autumn asked._

"_No, sweetie. Sam, Dean and I have to go fight the bad guys."_

"_You'll come back, right?" Mr. Winchester got on his knees to Autumn's height._

"_We'll come back."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

"_Swear?" Mr. Winchester laughed._

"_I swear."_

"_You'd better."_

"_We will. You'll see us again." Mr. Winchester got up and got in the car for the boys to say their good-byes._

"_We'll miss you." Athena said._

"_We'll miss you, too" Sam said, hugging Athena. He hugged Autumn and stepped back beside his brother. Dean shook Athena's hand and stuck his hand out to shake Autumn's. Autumn looked at his hand and then back up to Dean. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him as tight as she could. When she let him go, she gently kissed his lips and stood behind Athena._

_The boys climbed in the car. Dean stuck his head out the window as they pulled away._

"_I'll miss you, too naughty Autty."_

"Sam, wake up." Sam opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked.

"We're on a back road right now. Stopped for a couple beers. You coming or what?" Dean got out of the car and looked in the car at his little brother. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not having any weird nightmares that actually happen, are you?"

"No. No, this wasn't a bad dream. Let's just go in." Sam crawled out of the car and grabbed his laptop out of the back.

Dean led him to a table in a back corner where his laptop wouldn't be seen and cause any problems, not that they couldn't handle any human. A waitress came over after a few minutes and took their order: two Buds, before walking away, leaving Dean one phone number richer. Sam set up his computer and started going through some papers he'd saved at their last stop, a café in a small town off the highway.

"Are you going to have even a little fun, little brother?" Dean asked scanning the room for his next buddy.

"I'm going to find something to do." Sam answered as if this were the most logical thing in the world. Dean watched his brother worriedly. "I'm fine, now go." Sam urged hating to be watched.

"Okay. Okay."

Dean scooted out of the booth and went to do what he did best. Sam looked up every once in a while to keep an eye on his brother. After they'd been there about a half hour, he looked up to see his brother leaning against the bar talking to a pretty blonde, with an auburn haired friend behind her. Dean didn't seem to notice that neither girl was taking him very seriously. Lord only knows what story he was feeding the two.

"But that's enough about me. What brings two beautiful ladies like yourselves, to a dirty little backwoods place like this?" Dean finished up telling the two about his wonderful baseball career. The bar tender shot him a dirty look when he'd referred to the establishment as "a dirty little backwoods place", but Dean had just shrugged that off. The blonde was obviously the talker in out of his fine pair, the auburn just kept her head down, giggling, not that that was a problem.

"Well, Dean Winchester, to be honest we're after a demon or something of the sort." the blonde said with a smile.

"How'd you know my name?" Dean asked floored. He'd told the pair his last name was Gore.

"You seriously don't remember us?" she sighed. "I'm Athena Daemon and this is my sister Autumn." Dean was still drawing a blank so the girl continued. "You were ten-ish. Your dad vanquished a few Native American spirits…. any of this ringing any bells?"

"Not really." Which was true. They'd dealt with plenty of Indians over the years.

"You guys swore you'd come back, and you can't even remember us?" Athena whined.

"Oh, Teenie, we tell people that too. It's all part of the job. Our dad was always promising to teach us to shoot a bow. But never managed it, so when he broke his promise again your dad pulled out his bows and taught us." That had only happened once. Two little girls he and his brother had befriended and his father had felt sorry for. Their own dad had blamed them for his brother's death, because it was their fort he'd been building when the ghosts had attacked.

"I think I remember you… You're hunting now?" he asked.

"Didn't Dad tell you? Heck the man taught us most of what we know."

"No, he didn't mention it. So what are you after?"

"We don't know yet. Why don't we go sit with Sammy and we'll tell ya what we know." Athena offered. Dean glanced at his brother before leading the way. He was still trying to gather his memories enough to know how well they'd known each other, how was he supposed to act, and what, if any, inside jokes were there.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Let's roll here's chapter two

**Chapter Two**

"Sam, this is Autumn and Athena Daemon." Dean introduced. Sam stood up quickly to pull out the nearest chair and Athena sat down.

"Dean, grab the lady a chair." Sam commanded.

"Don't you already have one Sammy?" Dean countered, hating to be ordered around by his baby brother.

"Ha ha, dieing here." Before he could reach around for a chair for Autumn she'd already gotten one.

"I'm a big girl now. I don't need waited on." She winked at her sister. _Must be some inside joke they have._ Dean thought.

"Sam, do you even remember them?" Dean asked trying to make his brother sound as dumb as he had.

"Yea, I just dreamt about you actually." Sam announced slyly.

"That's what your happy dream was?" Dean asked.

"Uh yea." Sam ducked down behind is laptop trying to act as if he really couldn't be interrupted from his work. "Have you two seen anything strange lately?"

"You mean have we hunted anything paranormal or know of anything to hunt?" Athena asked. "We're on a hunt right now."

"You hunt?" Sam asked looking up from his screen now. Dean smirked.

"Yes, they're even on a case. I offered to help them with it. Unless of course you have something else to do."

"No, no. Not at all. So what are you after?" Sam asked. Dean caught Autumn staring at him but the moment he looked up she looked away. It was part of what had caught his attention to the pair to begin with.

"We don't know. Just have two kids scared into a state of shock. They've got them in the loony bin right now. Won't do anything but scream when left alone in the dark." Athena answered watching her sister from the corner of her eye.

"You seen the kids' rooms?" Sam asked.

"How do you even know this is supernatural?" Dean pressed.

"We've not had the right disguise to get in to their rooms. Parents are distraught but not enough to leave the house empty, so we can't just break in." Athena answered before elbowing her sister in the side, and accidentally causing her to spew beer all over Dean. Sam and Athena burst out laughing, and Dean looked ready to kill Autumn who jumped up turning over the whole table and ran to the bathroom. "I'm so sorry." Athena said helping them pick up the table and saving the laptop from the beer river that had started toward it.

"It's okay." Sam said his hand brushing hers when he took the computer to stuff in his bag. "You should probably go check on her."

"I'll go." Dean said slamming a beer bottle down on the table and heading off before either of the two could stop him.

Dean crossed the bar, feeling like an idiot with all eyes on him, to the ladies bathroom. He knocked on the door only to get a tearful "go away" from its sole occupant. He pushed the door open sticking his foot in the way to prop it open.

"You okay?" he asked trying not to sound harsh even though he was soaked in the girls pre-tasted beer.

"Well, not exactly." she was pressed against the wall next to the door.

"Why not? It was an accident wasn't it?" he paused a moment for drama, "It was wasn't it?" she giggled slightly.

"This is a single-holer you might as well come in." this was the most she'd said to him all night so he didn't hesitate, thinking he might still achieve the goal he'd had in mind when he'd confronted her and her sister earlier.

"What's going on?"

"I haven't got a clue." she smiled looking up through her lashes and bangs. "I came in because my dear baby sister wanted a beer, and we seen your dad's old car. I was kind of in hopes of running into Daddy Winchester again."

"Daddy Winchester?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Yea, old joke, like Daddy Warbucks." she rolled her eyes. "Well that's sort of a lie. After high school I ran into your dad again, we had lunch, he was after some bugger or another, and the waiter thought I was his daughter and after that when ever we talked I just called him Daddy Winchester." Dean nodded.

"Riiight." she blushed and he felt like a huge idiot.

"Sorry, I tend to ramble. That's why Athena does all our talking." he gave a chuckle.

"It's fine. You know what. We still have to find a room so why don't we go out there and -" she cut him off.

"We've got a huge room! The clerk gave ours away, we called and made reservations. But to make up for it the manager gave us a suite. It's awesome two bedrooms and a fold out couch. And I'm rambling again." he laughed.

"Sounds great. Let's go before they make a bigger mess." he held open the door for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It took ages to talk Sam into 'imposing', on the girls to stay with them. The directions took even longer finally Athena just told them to shut up and follow her. Dean and Sam weren't impressed with the place at all. While it was huge it wasn't much else. The carpet looked like it should be in an evidence closet somewhere, and the room had a funk all it's own. Autumn scurried to one of the rooms and started getting her stuff out and carrying it into the other room. While Athena went into explaining how the sleeping arrangements would work.

"Sam, you're room is on the left, Dean, yours is on the right. Autumn and I will be sharing the fold out couch, and since I don't make beds Dean, Autumn will make yours and ours and while she's doing that I'll make Sam's. Meanwhile, you two… do something useful." The two boys looked at Athena as if she'd just explained what EMC2 meant. "Well… what are you waiting on? Christmas isn't coming early…" Sam went into the living room and Dean went down the hall, which, not to his knowledge, was a dead-end. Realizing this after he turned around, he looked back at Athena who had raised an eyebrow at the matter. He laughed and then followed his brother. Athena shook her head and then walked into Sam's bedroom to make his bed. She removed his bag off the sheets that were at the foot of the bed, in the quick motion a folded up piece of paper fell out of one of the pockets. Athena unfolded the piece of paper and looked at a picture of the four as 10 year olds. Autumn, of course, staring at Dean from the corner of her eye, but still smiling. She folded it back and stuck it in the pocket where it had fallen from. She grabbed the sheet with the elastic band around the bottom and began to make Sam's bed.

"So, have you got the slightest idea to of what this thing is we're hunting?" Sam asked, standing in the doorway. Athena jumped at the sudden sound.

"Uh… no, not yet. But, they're kids that are having the crap scared out of them. Maybe it's the boogeyman." Athena said sarcastically. "How do you kill the boogeyman?"

"Same way you kill everything else."

"How's that?"

"Pick one, okay? You can shoot it, you can stab it, you can whack it in the head with something, suffocate it, there's tons of options."

"Yeah, does the boogeyman even breathe? You can't suffocate something that doesn't breathe." Sam shrugged.

"Guess so." he looked around the room at the eggshell walls. "So. How long have you two been hunting?"

"I don't know. It's been a while. Six years or so."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's been interesting. Lost a lot of blood along the way. You'd think that since we were women, and if I'm correct, you're not supposed to hit women, we wouldn't get all bloody when we do things, but we do."

"Happens a lot with Dean and I too. Just part of the job."

"You got any fascinating scars?" Sam laughed a little.

"No, not yet at least."

"Autumn and I have one in the same place. Got cut pretty deep by a werewolf when we first started."

"Oh, really? Where at?" Athena laughed.

"How do you know I want to show you?" Sam felt stupid. He should of known not to ask _where_ the scar was, but she threw the blanket she had on the bed, turned and lifted her shirt just enough to see the puckered pink scar on her middle back.

"Oh my god. This happened when you first started?" Sam traced the scar with his fingertips.

"Yeah, it was our first hunt alone. Why we hunted a werewolf alone, I have no idea. But we did and had we not of we never would have had the guts to start."

"How'd it manage to get you both?"

"Well, it smacked me and knocked me unconscious, and then from what Autumn has told me, she was smacked the same way. Only she wasn't unconscious."

"Sounds nice. And after that you still wanted to do this?" Athena dropped her shirt and picked up the blanket from the bed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Haven't stopped yet, have I?"

"No, I guess not."

"Okay, well that's done. So, time to hit the hay and get up early tomorrow." Sam groaned.

"I hate it, too. Autumn won't leave me alone until I get up though. She made up some kind of song and dance one night. So now she wakes me up every morning doing it."

"Sounds pretty annoying. But I guess if it works."

"It is annoying. She had an alarm one time that made me want to cry when I heard it in the mornings. It was the definition of annoying." Sam laughed. "Okay, well… I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night."

"Night." Athena left and shut the door behind her. She walked down the hall towards the dead end and to the very last room on the left. She twisted the door handle and let the door open. Quickly she ran up to the outside of Sam's bedroom door to hear his reaction when the rottwieler came running through the suite barking and licking every human it could find. John, the dog, pushed open Sam's door and jumped on his bed with him and licked his face. His lights were off, so Sam couldn't see how big the dog was, but he had a pretty good idea from all the barking.

"Can someone please help me out a little here?" Sam called.

"What's the problem?" Athena asked, flipping on the light.

"What do you mean _What's the problem_? Can you not see this?"

"Yes, I can see him. But he's not a problem."

"Okay, well, could you please remove your dog's tongue from my face?" Athena laughed.

"John! Down boy, Go see Autumn and Dean. I'm sure they need kisses." John jumped down from the bed and ran to see Autumn. A couple seconds after the dog left the room, someone screamed.

"Holy shit! You didn't tell me you had a dog! Especially one that was going to eat me!" Dean yelled.

"I kind of figured you'd find out on your own. You shouldn't be so scared, he was barking a few minutes ago." Autumn said from the other room.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but uh, could you shut the door tight this time?" Sam asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Not a problem. Sorry about John. He's just a happy puppy." Sam smiled. "See you in the morning."

"Night."

"Night." Athena turned off the light and shut the door as tight as it went and then went down the hall to the living room.

"Guys, I'm going to bed. Would you not make a lot of noise? I'm a light sleeper." she asked.

"Not a problem. Did you finally get your baby to sleep?" Autumn asked. She and Dean both began to laugh.

"Autumn are you drinking?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, you know what?" Athena walked over to Autumn and Dean.

"What?"

"I think you should go to bed now. In fact I want you to dump your margarita in the sink, put away the alcohol and go to bed right now. Dean, I have no idea what you have in mind for tonight, but it's not going to happen. Go to your room." Athena commanded. Autumn looked like she was a 5 year old girl and Santa had passed her house.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked

"Yeah, bed, now."

"But - "

"No buts. Get yours in bed right now. I don't want to hear it."

"I -"

"Now Dean!" Athena was beginning to get angry because Dean was getting her sister drunk.

"Fine. But I'm not going just because you said I had to. I'm going because it's my own choice." Dean then went down the hall whispered into Sam's room "You caught a bitchy one, dude. That wasn't part of the plan!"

"Dean." Athena said. Dean sighed and went across the hall.

"Someone forgot to make my bed!"

"That's because you were too busy pouring alcohol down her throat!"

Athena looked at her sister with an angry look in her eyes. One Autumn had only seen a couple times in her life, and never had it come from her sister.

"I'm sorry…" Autumn began

"Just go to bed, okay? You can't let a childhood crush get in the way of business. You and him can date when things are cooled down. But right now, things are just starting to warm up. So go to bed and I'll be there as soon as I get this mess cleaned, alright?"

"You DO know I'm supposed to be the older one, right?"

"Yep. But it didn't look like you were doing a very good job at it there, so I kinda filled in. Hope ya don't mind."

"No. Thanks though…"

That was all that was said the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Then next morning Autumn didn't wake her sister up. Instead she took a few Tylenol and started breakfast. She'd never had a hotel with a kitchen before. She'd always kept a hot plate and a few pots and pans in the trunk right next to the silver bullets and rock-salt. John stayed at her feet the whole time. She'd drop little bits of food to him as she went along. She finally completed four plates of pancakes, one of the few breakfast foods that could be contained on the road. She'd gone out bought milk the day before and it was in the mini bar refrigerator. So, with her four plates sat four foam cups of milk. She'd thought about running out for coffee but didn't see where getting dressed and spending all that cash was necessary. She knocked on Sam's door first.

"Sammy?" she called pushing it open and trying to keep John out at the same time. "Hey, you need to wake up." she said trying to ease him out of his sleep. But the moment her hand touched his exposed arm he was up and out of bed ready to fight. She laughed nervously as he put together what had happened last night. "Get dressed breakfast is ready." she said as he relaxed.

"Mmm Thanks." he mumbled as she left. She went across the hall to Dean's room.

"The world's afire all rise and urinate." she said trying to sound as hillbilly as possible.

"Morin' babe." he moaned cracking his eyes open just enough to see who was trying to wake him.

"Come eat while the eatin's good." she told him before leaving. She wasn't mad at him per say. Just a little upset with herself for letting the image she'd painted of him in her mind from falling. Sam and Athena were sitting up on the pull out couch eating when she got back to the living room. John stretched out at the foot of the bed.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked the pair grabbing her milk.

"Good." Sam answered.

"A lot better had you not tried to roll me over." Athena complained. She just stuck her tongue out.

"Had you left me be that wouldn't have been a problem, now would it?" Sam looked between the sisters awkwardly.

"Should I…What the hell!" Sam started, but had John propelled himself, suddenly off the bed toward the hall coming from the bedrooms. The dog tackled Dean knocking him to the ground and licked his face.

"Oh, God, get him off!" Dean yelled.

"Push him off." Athena yelled back. Dean pushed the dog off his stomach and began to get up, but John pounced on Dean again and knocked him to the ground. Athena laughed.

"John, come here, boy." Athena said, patting the side of the bed in front of her. John pushed himself up and came running to Athena. "That's a good boy!"

"Why do you have a dog if you hunt?" Dean asked.

"Because, he's cute and cuddly." Athena answered

"That was cute and cuddly to you?"

"You just don't like him because he loves you."

"I don't like him because he insists on shoving his tongue down my throat!" Autumn laughed to herself.

"He's just happy to see you, is all."

"Well, do you think it's possible for him to not be so happy?"

"Nope. Now eat so we can start. I'm going to take a shower and brush my teeth, after that I'm ready to start whenever you guys are."

"We've got John, Dean, because animals are super sensitive to the paranormal. That and we've always had a dog." Autumn said plopping down on the bed next to Sam. She scratched the dogs stomach making him roll over, stick all four in the air, and moan. "But, you've got to admit that's kind of cute." she grinned looking up.

Dean ignored her instead losing himself in the syrupy mess on his plate. The water kicked on and before long you could hear Athena singing some unrecognizable, mutilated song. Sam looked at Autumn cockeyed, but all she did was laugh in response. The three of them ate and joked about what song she could possibly torturing in there.

"So what do we know about your creature?" Sam asked going to his room and coming back with his father's journal.

"It likes kids, and strikes at night in the dark." Autumn summed up.

"That's it?" Dean asked.

"We got here yesterday afternoon. We really didn't have time for much else. Teenie and I have an appointment to talk with the kids today though."

"Good." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, lay off." he tried to defend the girls. They were obviously doing their best, and hadn't logged as many hunting hours as they had.

"If this is what they wanna do they better shape up." Dean threw back.

"We're doing just fine on our own." Autumn shot in. "Just because we use a different style don't mean we're not as effective. If we weren't effective we'd have dropped out and be some X-File junkies living in our parents' basement."

"Autty." Athena said coming down the hall in a t-shirt with Happy Bunny on it, a pair of hip huggers, and a towel turban. Sam was starting to realize she had a way of shutting every one up and listen to her.

"Sorry, but we invited them along for the ride. Sort of in hopes of reconnecting or something. Nothing in the plans said they were going to criticize our every move and try to rebuild us like John did." the dog's ears perked up at the sound of his name while Autumn reeled.

"You asked them to help. If they have pointers take them. Now, everyone dishes in the garbage. We're out of here in ten minutes." Athena dug around in her bag before pulling out a hair dryer and brush and disappearing back to the bathroom.

"She always like that?" Sam asked. Autumn shrugged.

"Only when she thinks I'm screwing up."

It was longer than ten minutes before they got out of there because Autumn insisted on doing her hair and that they carry their pant suits with them so they could just change in a bathroom instead of coming back before their appointments. Dean and Sam took one of the houses while the girls when to the other one. The kids parents were with them, for supervised visits.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Dean expertly opened the locked bedroom window of the seven year old girl. Behind him Sam slid in and the pair quickly took to looking the room over. Nothing out of the normal. Naked Barbie's littered the floor, stuffed animals covered the bed, and pink gauze curtains hung from the top of the window.

"Nothing looks unusual." Dean said.

"No. We must not be looking hard enough." Sam said, beginning to look closer around the little girl's bed.

"Really? Because I thought we were looking hard enough just scanning the room." Dean said sarcastically.

"You are a really funny guy, you know that?" Dean laughed.  
"It shows, too, don't it? I mean, look who's getting the girls' "

"Shut up, Dean. I don't do one-night-stands. It's stupid and not worth your time."

"Not worth your time!"

"Yes, Dean. Not worth my time."

"How is it not worth your time!"

"I'm just not a One-night-stand type of guy, Dean. You are. If I'm with a girl, I want to be with her for longer than one night."

"I knew there was something wrong with you." Dean said chuckling..

"There's nothing _wrong _with me. I just look for long relationships, like I had with Jess. Okay? Can we drop the subject now?"

"Yeah. Come over here, I think I found something." Sam walked over to where his brother was standing. He had thrown the covers on the mattress to look under the bed.

"Claw marks…" Sam said running his fingers over the engraving in the hard wood floor.

"Yeah. Thing was either seriously pissed off, or extremely vicious." Dean said.

"So, what lives under your bed leaves claw marks?"

"The little girl was screaming about monsters, right?"

"Yeah, but what kid doesn't?"

"Well, maybe she wasn't lying. Maybe there actually _were _things under her bed."

"Let's go meet up with the girls. We'll see what they found in that house. Hopefully they found some evidence there that there were things under that kid's bed, too." The boys left the same way they came in. They walked down the street a little ways to their car. After a few minutes drive, they came across the house where Autumn and Athena were sitting on the curb waiting.

"How long have you been done?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, it hasn't been long." Autumn replied.

"What'd you find?"

"Not a whole lot. But we found some stuff." Sam got out of the car and opened the door for the girls who were getting ready to get in themselves.

"Thanks." Athena said smiling. Instead of a reply Sam just smiled back. Athena winked, got in the car and scooted over for her sister to get in next to her. When Autumn was in Sam shut the door and got in the front seat. He looked in the rear view mirror to see what Athena was doing, and to his surprise she was looking at him in the mirror. He looked down as soon as he noticed her looking at him. He could hear her quiet laugh over Dean's voice.

"What the hell is your problem?" Dean asked.

"Huh?"

"What the hell… is your problem?" he repeated.

"What do you mean?"

"Opening the door for them, pulling up chairs, I mean what the hell? It's Athena and Autumn. They're women, yeah sure, I'll give them that. But it's Athena and Autumn! They were our best friends."

"I'm being polite." The second Sam finished Dean felt a hand upside his head.

"It's something you could do every once in a while, smartass." Athena said. "Let's go back to the motel and try and figure out what we've gotten so far." Sam laughed at his brothers face. Which looked just like a toddlers when he was told to go to the corner. It was the 'I'm not going to do it, and you can't make me.' face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Dean? Can you put the car and drive" Autumn asked. Dean did just that. He changed the gear to the 'D' with a circle around it.

"Okay, very good. Now press the gas pedal and let's go back to the motel." Dean glared at Autumn in the rear view mirror. She was smiling at him which pissed him off even more. But even though he was mad, he listened to Autumn and drove back to the motel as fast as he could.

Back at the motel Dean was the first to get out of the car. He ran inside and slammed the door behind him.

"Does he always get mad like this when someone smacks him?" Athena asked.

"No. I've never seen him this pissed before about getting smacked. And he gets smacked a lot." Sam replied, opening the door for Autumn and Athena. Autumn got out and walked inside. Followed by Athena and then Sam.

"Dean?" Autumn yelled.

"Yes?" Dean yelled back.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now. Thanks for asking." His voice was coming from the bathroom. Everyone suddenly understood why he had ran inside.

"Okay, so what did you find, Sam?" Athena asked.

"Well, we couldn't take it with us, but there were claw marks engraved into the floor under the little girl's bed. Hard wood, it wasn't pressed wood. So we think it was really angry. That's it. We didn't want to stay very long, Dean had the genius idea of going through her window."

"Ah, well we found this under Jonathan's bed." Athena pulled out part of a claw from a Ziploc bag. It was black, green, and had dried blood on it. "The black is the natural color, we're not sure what the green is, or how it got dried blood on it. The kids didn't have any cuts or bruises, so it must be his own." Athena said. She put what she had of a claw back in the Ziploc bag, sealed it and gave it to Autumn.

"Did you find anything else?"

"Yes, but we didn't bring it."

"What was it?"

"It was Jonathan's baseball bat. It had been broken, and I don't think a boy his age could break a bat."

"Do you think he was trying to defend himself?"

"That was my theory. Whatever we're hunting here must've gotten angry and broken it."

"Exactly."

"Is there a possibility I could go with you to talk to the kids? Autumn and Dean can go around talking to the locals."

"That's fine with me. Is it okay if Sam goes instead, Autumn? Someone's got to be with Dean. He can't be left alone."

"Yeah, that's okay. We'll just have to say we're with the news or something along those lines so they talk." Autumn said.

"Why can't I be left alone?" Dean asked.

"It's just not safe, trust me." Athena answered.

"No… I think you just want to spend time with Sammy."

"Of course I want to spend time with Sam. I want to spend time with you too. You guys were my only two friends as a 10 year old girl, besides Autty."

"You can spend time with me anytime." Dean winked at her.

"No, that's okay. Thanks anyway. I meant like at home watching movies, or at parties. Stuff like that."

"Okay. You tell me if you change your mind though. What all have we found out?"

"It's pissed off, lives under children's beds, it don't appreciate the kids trying to defend themselves and it has claws with green stuff on them and dried blood." Athena answered.

"Dried blood?"

"Yeah, its probably his own because the kids don't have cuts or anything."

"Uh huh. Well who's up for dinner?" Dean asked smiling.

"Here, or out?" Autumn asked.

"Uh… out."

"Where?"

"I don't know. What sounds good?"

"I'm kind of craving wings right now. I know where a wing joint is a few miles away." Athena offered. Everyone agreed, so they once again got into Dean's car and drove off.

"Don't you two have a car?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but why waste our gas when we can waste yours?" Autumn answered.

"Can't say I wouldn't do the same thing. What kind of car do you have?"

"Red Mustang."

"You must think mine is a piece of crap then."

"No, I kind of like it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's nice. Needs washed and waxed, but it's nice."

"It's stupid to wash and wax it when it gets the crap beat of out it." Autumn shrugged.

"I guess so. We park ours a little ways from where we're going to be. I worked my ass of for years trying to get it."

"Dad gave me this one. I suppose I worked my ass off for years. I listened to, and did everything he told me to do." Dean pulled into the crowded parking lot of the wing joint. He got out of the car, and for the first time in his life, opened the door for a girl. He opened Autumn's side and Sam opened Athena's.

"Was that so hard, Dean?" Athena asked. Dean shut the door behind Autumn. He didn't bother replying to Athena's question. He would of said the wrong thing and gotten smacked again. They reached the front doors of the restaurant. Sam and Dean opened the double doors and let the girls walk in.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey People I see you're reading but no feed back? My sissy and I are sad... We cry now... Well not really we're almost done writing this one and if ya'll likey we've already plotted out another one, and have ideas for a few more. So review PLZ.**

**Chapter Seven**

"How many?" A waitress asked .

"Four." Sam replied.

"Smoking or Non?"

"Non, please."

"Okay, table for four. Let me just go check and see if there's a table open and I'll be back."

"Thanks." The waitress walked away and didn't come back for a few minutes. When she came back , she grabbed four menus .

"Right this way, please." The four followed the waitress to the booth and sat down when they finally arrived.

"My name is Jessica, I'll be taking care of you tonight." Sam looked up at the waitress. She looked nothing like his Jessica, so he looked back down at his menu.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" The waitress looked down at Sam.

"Yeah, um… could I get a coke please?"

"Sure. For you, Sir?"

" Beer. Don't care what kind. Just beer."

"Okay. Ma'am?"

"Sprite please." Autumn answered.

"Ookay… and for you…?"

"I'll have a coke too, please."

"Uh huh, sure. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order."

"Thank you."

"Hey, I'm going to wash my hands. Be back in a few." Athena said. Autumn followed her to the bathroom.

Athena and Autumn both turned on a sink and put soap in their hands. A toilet flushed and an older lady walked out. Her hair was turning grey, but she didn't want anyone to see, so she wore a wig. Problem was, it didn't fit her head. So her wig laid on top of her head and the hair under hadn't been put up very tightly, so she had stray grey hairs sticking out all around the brown of her wig.

"You two best keep those boys your with." She said.

"Excuse me?" Autumn asked.

"They're very polite, and extremely handsome. You two shouldn't let them go." Autumn laughed.

"They're just friends from work." Autumn said.

"I met my husband from where I worked. He was walking home last month and some punk ass teens ambushed him. Little bastards killed the love of my life."

"I'm so sorry, ma'am." Autumn said.

"Just don't let them go. Hold on to them even if you are just friends." The girls dried their hands and went back to their booth. Their drinks were already there so the boys must of told her they weren't ready to order.

"Sorry. Some lady was talking to us in the bathroom." Athena said.

"That's awkward." Sam said.

"Yeah. So do you guys know what you're going to get?"  
"Yeah, we're going to split 20 wings."

" Okay. Autumn will you eat wings?"

"Yep. Go ahead and order 50. We'll just take some back to the motel."

"Okay, well are you ready to order?" The waitress had been standing there for at least 15 seconds before anyone noticed her.

"We're going to have 50 wings. Doesn't matter what kind of sauce, so long as the boys can handle it." Athena said.

"Okay, I'll bring that right out." The waitress took the menus and walked into the kitchen. Sam and Autumn noticed something strange about Dean. He wasn't looking at any women. Only Autumn every now and again. About an hour passed by, the food came as did many refills. When the waitress came back to ask if they would like any dessert Dean seemed to be back to normal. They told her 'No thanks.' She left them the bill, and as she walked off, everyone caught Dean eyeballing the lady.

"Well it's about time. I think that's the longest you've lasted in years." Sam said.

"What's about time?" Dean asked confused.

"We seen you checking her out. You hadn't done it all night."

"Yes I have. You've just not been paying attention." Dean sat his fake credit card on the piece of paper and awaited the waitress. She came back and took care of the bill, she left him 3 pieces of paper. Two were pieces of paper for him to sign, one for the restaurant to keep and one for himself. The third was her phone number. He laughed and then shoved it in Sam's face.

"I don't even do anything and I get numbers." he bragged.

"I don't really care." Sam said pushing Dean's arm away.

The four went back to the motel for the night. When Autumn and Dean had fallen asleep, Athena crept into Sam's room.

"Sam?" she asked flipping on his light.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes a little. Athena sat down beside him.

"We have to get up early in the morning. I forgot to tell you earlier."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, sorry to bother you about it. I didn't want to disturb you really early tomorrow morning."

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Night."

"Night." Sam replied. Athena got up and started towards the door. She turned back and walked over to Sam who had already gotten comfortable and gone back to sleep. She kissed his forehead and walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning, Athena woke up at 6:45. They were supposed to be at the hospital at 9 but she went ahead and woke Sam up.

"sam? Do you want to go out for breakfast or do you want to sleep?" She asked.

"Where do you want to go?" he said. His voice was still a little froggy.

"I don't know yet. Figured we'd drive around and find something good. Yay, or neigh?"

"Um, alright. I'm going to take a shower and we'll go."

"Sounds great." Sam crawled out of bed and grabbed an outfit from his bag. He walked out the door and went into the bathroom. Athena laid down on Sam's bed. She promised herself it would only be for a minute. But it was longer than a minute. When Sam got out of the shower, he went back to his room to find Athena curled up asleep in his bed. He looked at her and smiled. Would it really make that big of a deal if they were a couple minutes late? Sam got in his bed next to Athena and pulled her closer to him.

About an hour later Dean woke Sam up.

"Hey, good morning sleeping beauty! Did you have some fun last night when everyone was sleeping?"

"Dean, damn it. Get the hell out of here."

"Okay, okay. I'm just happy you finally found your brain. It was lost for so long."

"Dean I didn't do anything, she woke me up this morning and asked if I wanted to go out for breakfast. So I took a shower and when I came back she was asleep. Nothing happened, I just laid down next to her."

"And put your arm around her?"

"Her skin was like ice. I was being a good friend."

"You were being a good friend by sleeping as close to her as possible. Makes sense. Okay well if you say so. I'll just be on my way." Dean left the room and went into the kitchen to fix himself a bowl of cereal.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of fallen asleep here. It's my fault. Dean's going to make such a big deal out of this." Athena said. She didn't move for a couple seconds. But then she got up and went to the living room.

"Hey, Teenie! How'd you sleep?" Dean teased.

"Shut the hell up, Dean!" Athena was pissed off. She grabbed her skirt and top and went to the bathroom to take a shower, brush her teeth, get dressed and fix her hair. She didn't have long if they still wanted to catch breakfast. A little while later Athena stopped by Sam's room where he was still hiding.

"Sam, can you get your suit on? We've got to get moving." Athena put in her last earring and pulled her top down a little to smooth out the last of the wrinkles.

"Sam? Are you okay? I told you I was sorry."

"it's okay, really. Don't worry about it, okay? I'm going to get my suit on and we'll go."

"Okay." Sam went to the bathroom and came out about 10 minutes later.

"Dean, we need a ride to Athena and Autumn's car. Can you drive us?" Sam called. There was no response. "Dean?" Sam and Athena walked over to the fold out couch where Dean and Autumn were curled up like Sam and Athena had been.

"Dean, I need a ride to the bar where we all met up. Athena and Autumn's car is there." Dean just moaned and pulled Autumn closer to him.

"Screw you Dean, I'm taking your car." Athena said.

"No! No, no, no not mine. I'll drive you!" He cried, getting off the couch.

"That's okay I've got it, thanks again!" Athena went out the door with Sam following. Sam slammed the door behind him, nearly making Dean walk into it.

"You know he's going to kill us?" Sam asked laughing as Athena took the driver's seat.

"Not as badly as Autumn will, when she finds out we stole his car." Athena laughed with him before starting the car with the keys she'd taken from Dean's pocket in the jeans he'd left in the bathroom, she grabbed her purse and sorted through it. After a few minutes she pulled out a name tag and clipped it to her breast pocket. "I am Dr. Athena Armstrong, today." she said before revving the engine and burning rubber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It took half an hour to get to the hospital. Children's hospitals, or hospitals of any kind, didn't exist in small towns, and definitely not towns as small as this one. So they drove out of town got on the highway. They didn't bother with the radio, instead they caught up on various, random, things that popped into their minds as the country flew by. Athena led the way from floor to floor through a few dozen wards before arriving at nurse behind a glass window.

"I'm here to see the Clarksville kids. This is my shadow, Sam Kent." Athena said coolly flashing her fake doctor's license. The nurse smiled sweetly.

"Through the double doors and the sixth room on the right." she said.

"Thank you." Athena said. The nurse pushed the button for the double doors to open. Sam and Athena went inside and began walking down the hall.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Someone walking behind them called. Athena and Sam both knew they were talking to Athena.

"Walk faster." Athena whispered. They began to walk faster but the person wasn't giving up.

"Sir? May I please have a word with you?"

"Oh, shit." Sam said. "We're not walking fast enough." Finally they were at the sixth room. To the left of the door there was a sign that had Jonathan Noah Gindy. Sam knocked on the door and opened it a couple seconds later.

"Hello? Jonathan? I'm Sam Kent. I'm here to talk to you about what you saw the other night." Sam and Athena walked into the room, perhaps faster than they should of. The person that was talking to them, which they now know as a male doctor had stopped talking when they reached the door.

"I heard something scared you and now you're not talking to anyone. But I need you to talk to me, Jonathan. my friend Athena and I are here to help you find out what it was." The boy kept his head down. He was awake, but he wouldn't make eye contact.

"Look, I need you to tell me everything you seen, or thought you saw. It's very important, if you don't help me, even more little boys and girls are going to get scared like this. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

"Jonathan," Athena squatted down in front of the pale little blonde haired boy. "Can you look at me?" he didn't move. Athena put her fingers under the little boy's chin and lifted his head so his eyes would meet hers. "We're here to help you. If you can tell us exactly what you seen, nothing like this will happen ever again. But if you don't tell us, more and more kids will get in this condition. And we can't let that happen." The boy still didn't move. Athena removed her fingers from the boy's chin so he could relax. It was probably the most he had moved since the night it happened. "Jonathan, how about this… you like ice cream, right?" Athena began to bribe the boy. "I'll buy you ice cream anytime you want it. Even at three in the morning, any kind of sugary, sticky mess kids your age love. Anytime, all the time. Just tell me what you seen."

"Are you actually gonna -" Sam whispered.

"no, why would I do something like that?" She whispered back.

The boy didn't move. Nor did he think about it.  
"Okay, let's just go, Sam. He's not going to budge. We'll have to see about Gracie now."

"Did the nurse give us her room number?" Sam asked

"No, I don't want to go back there, either. Something about that girl… just isn't quite right." Athena gave him a questioning glance and he shrugged. "Do you know what Gracie looks like?"

"Yea, I saw her in the paper. I think I can ID her when I see her." Athena answered.

"Then let's get a move on." Sam said and the two started out of the room and bobbing their head into the rooms as they passed. Occasionally they'd have to stop in a room to evade one of the nurses or doctors. When they finally came to the room of a little red headed girl.

"This is her." Athena acknowledged slipping into the girl's room. She sat down next to the girl who was watching a Care Bears movie. "My favorite Care Bear is Bedtime Bear which ones yours?" The girl looked at her from the corner of her eye, but didn't say anything. "I'm Athena, what's your name?" again the little girl didn't answer. "My friend, Sam," she pointed at Sam before continuing, "and I are sort of like the Scooby-Doo gang, we fight bad guys and monsters."

"And we're here to help you." Sam added.

The girl didn't react to this either. Athena stood up and started looking around the room. She'd ask questions about pictures of family and friends, stuffed animals on the bed, and never got an answer. Sam picked a folder up while he listened to the questioning and flipped through it. It was dozens of drawings. Normal, stick families, smiles, trees, suns, and rainbows. Then the last one hidden in the very back caught his attention. It was a dark form with nasty looking claws.

"Teenie, look at this." he said holding the picture up. Athena nodded.

"Sweetie, what is this a picture of?" she asked the girl. Gracie's pretty, freckled face screwed up and she started crying hiding her green eyes in her hands. "Looks like we've got a picture of our new play mate." Athena said looking up at Sam.

Mean while back in town, Autumn and Dean were wandering around the park in the middle of the town square with John. What was more exciting then a big, loveable, dog? Well, ice cream trucks that have to unload before the ice cream melts, but they didn't have one of those. So instead Dean walked a good three feet away from Autumn who kept tossing her Frisbee toward groups of children. John would then bound over and try to get the kids to toss the toy for him. About that time Autumn and Dean would trot over and "scold" the dog and of course all the little kids would ask a thousand little questions, that annoyed the life out of Dean. But Autumn on the other hand would kneel down, ruffle John's fur on his head, and answer every question with so much zeal that it seemed as if she lived for this.

"Well, I named him John because when I was a little girl, a man named John saved me." Autumn answered a little girl's question.

"Gracie, needs a saver now." the little girl said hugging John tight.

"What happened to Gracie?" Autumn asked, rocking back on her heels and leaning slightly against Dean's legs.

"The monster got her." Dean's attention was finally caught.

"What monster?" he asked. The little girl's pudgy cheeks puffed up just before she let out a poof of air.

"The one that lives under little kids' beds. He's real." the child said it with such convitction, had Dean not been in the business of monster hunting he'd still have believed her.

"Did Gracie tell you about the monster?" he asked for the first time actually coming down to the kids' height. Autumn rocks unsteady for half a second before steadying herself by placing one hand on the ground.

"Yea, she talked about it a lot." the little girl paused for a moment watching both of the adults. "She had a slumbers party, we all saw him." Dean looked at Autumn.

"What did the monster look like?" Autumn pressed.

"Mommy says monsters aren't real." the little girl said.

"Sometimes, monsters are real." Dean told her. The little girl looked like she'd just been slapped.

"I've got to go. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." she said giving John one last pat before taking off pig tails flying.

"That went well." Autumn said hopping up and spinning the Frisbee on one finger.

"Sorry, didn't know she'd freak out like that." Dean apologized.

"No, I was being serious it went well. We know now, that Gracie was seeing the critter before she went mute. We also know that seeing it wasn't enough to shut her up, because several girls saw it." She gave him a sugary smile. "We're getting warmer."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"So, other kids saw it?" Sam asked. Dean and Autumn nodded together confirming this bit of information.

"What'd you two find?" Autumn asked countering the 'what else did you find hint, hint, nudge, nudge' look her sister was giving her.

"The kids still aren't talking, but Sammy did find this." Athena slid the drawing across the table to Dean and Autumn.

"Sam." Sam said firmly.

"Yea, whatever." Athena said rolling her eyes. Dean unfolded the drawing and Autumn leaned in next to him to look at it.

"Kid's no Da Vinci." Dean said. Autumn nudged him.

"It's not that bad. But this is definitely a help. Sam got your dad's journal on ya?" Autumn asked. Sam nodded and produced the journal. She popped it open and started flipping through it. She'd stop occasionally to look over a page that had a demon, ghost, or other super normal creature on it. "Athena, look at this." she turned the book to face her sister. "Told you the boogeyman was real." Athena gave a fake little laugh.

"Hardy har, I'm real impressed. Your biggest childhood fear was founded." Autumn grinned.

"At least I wasn't afraid that the deer would eat me when I went camping." Athena stuck her tongue out.

"Ladies." Dean started. With a sigh Autumn pulled the book back to herself and read over the page. After a few seconds she looked up.

"I can't believe this though." she said sucking her lip in and chewing at it.

"What's that?" Dean leaned over her this time to read over her shoulder.

" 'Be good, or the boogeyman will get you!' The warning familiar to us all. A boogeyman is a supernatural being who lurks under the bed, in closets, down unlit stairways, and in any other dark and scary place. The boogeyman has no particular appearance, he takes whatever shape will terrify you the most.

"The boogeyman is a descendant of two other malicious spirits, the Scottish bogle and the English bogie, both of which are closely related to the boggart. The bogle is a shape-shifter that can appear as anything from a dog to a cloud to a sack of corn. Bogles are known for playing tricks on travelers, but they cause serious harm only to villains who deserve a bad end. Bogies are described as small, black, and hairy mischief-making goblins. Like the boogeyman himself, bogies are often called upon to frighten children into good behavior'" Autumn said drawing out the areas that were directly related to their new friend.

"Under the bed, and scaring kids." Dean said clapping Autumn on the shoulder. "Sounds like our guy."

"Only one problem. It don't say how to kill him." she pointed out.

"Yes it does. Shape-shifters are all killed the same way," he smirked at her.

"silver bullet to the heart." they both said. Their younger counterparts looked at them like they'd lost their minds.

"It's not really possible though is it?" Athena asked. "I mean two kids, two different houses. Sounds a little far fetched." Dean and Autumn shot her the 'duh' look.

"This sounds far fetched? The werewolf didn't, how many dozens of ghosts, a poltergeist or two, none of these were far fetched. But the boogeyman who has two houses is far fetched?" Autumn asked.

"Well, yea when you say it like that, but…"

"No, she's right, Teenie. This isn't all the hard to believe." Sam said agreeing with Autumn.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Dean asked.

"Can we have our check, please?" Autumn asked the next time their waiter came around. When the check came she and Dean both went for it. "Let me pay this time. My money's real at least."

"All the more reason for me to pay." Dean argued.

"Dean, please." she said lowering her voice.

"Fine." Autumn pulled her billfold out of her purse and started counting out bills. "Where do you get your money anyway?" he asked.

"We write and illustrate children's books. A series really, 'bout these two little boys who fight creatures that hide in the dark. Sells pretty good, and we only have to talk to our agent on the phone and send the stuff to the editors through the US Postal. Plus, not like we run out of stories. Look at what we do." she said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Really?" Dean asked following her the younger pair right behind him sharing glances. Autumn had left the money with the bill and tip on the table before she stood up to leave.

"Really. They think what we do, traveling, is research. On occasion they even pay for the trip. It's awesome… and Deanie, sweetie, it's totally legal." she let the door slide out of her hand and smack into Dean.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Back at the motel the four went about various activities, Sam and Dean kept telling them 'useful' information about shape-shifters, and melting and molding silver bullets, while the girls ,with some help from Sam, picked up clothes and the general disarray of the rooms. Now, heading into a third night they were more organized. Alarm clocks were produced and set, beds had been made that morning by an Autumn who was trying to avoid a certain someone who had crawled into her bed, she'd even folded the her bed back into the couch.

"But from what the journal said, it's going to take a form that scares us. So what scares us all?" Athena intercepted Dean's story about Sam being scared of what lived in his closet.

"I don't know." shrugged Autumn, "With our line of work there isn't much that does, except maybe the idea of something happening to the other. But I don't think we're going to go nuts-o when we see something we've already faced down. Though, I would be too impressed if any of those buggers came back."

"What house is it in is better question. We know what it's going to be doing so we can be prepared." Sam pointed out.

"We just watch all the kids then." Dean said.

"Right, Dean. We just drive around town, and keep an eye on every kid that's ever been afraid of the dark. That's a lot of kids. We must have met up with thirty or more kids today in the park alone, not to mention all of the ones who stayed at home, or were drug along behind Mommy and Daddy. That's way too many kids, and Mr. Boogeyman don't seem to care much about age, it's any kid who'll still believe in him."

"Not true, Autty. If it were we'd have an idea what he really looks like." Dean pushed. Autumn glared at him.

"Even if we don't have to believe, that just makes your plan worse. Opens it up to more kids." Dean clenched his jaw intent on not smacking her upside the head.

"Why don't we all call it a night, we'll look deeper tomorrow, see if its not making some sort of mark on its victim before it attacks." Sam said stepping between the two.

"Fine." Dean and Autumn said together backing down.

"So what's going on?" Athena asked. The boys had gone back to their rooms, a few minutes before leaving the girls to their own. Neither had wasted time in folding out their bed.

"Nothing. Just business as usual." John was snoring in the corner by the door where he could keep an eye on his humans.

"Right, that's what makes you so hot headed." Autumn threw a pillow at her sister plopping down on the bed and pulling her hair down. "It's been a long time since we were kids, you've both changed, you know?" Athena kept going. Autumn pulled a brush out of her bag, and trying to be the bigger person started combing her hair out.

"You're being childish. There is nothing going on. Trust me, if their was I wouldn't be out here sleeping on this thing." Autumn bounced on the bed a few times. "Wanna braid my hair?" Athena hopped across the bed and sat behind her sister pulling her hair around and started twisting it into a braid.

"So, when's the wedding?" Autumn grabbed another pillow and smacked her sister upside the head.

"Oh it's on now, bitch." Athena said rolling off the bed grabbing the original pillow. Autumn dove across the bed to attack her sister and ended up knocking the air out of herself landing hard on her stomach. Athena took the moment to start beating her sister with the pillow.

"I shall render your head from your shoulders, baby sister." Autumn announced regaining her breath and springing up to lead and attack on her sister. Autumn managed to pin her sister to the ground and sit on her middle. "Now, lets see, what should I make you declare?"

"Uh, Umm." both girls looked up to see the boys watching them.

"Told you it really happens." Dean said smacking Sam in the shoulder. "And it's even more wonderful than I thought."

"Shut up, dork!" Athena yelled at him beaming him in the head with her pillow. Sam laughed until Dean hit him in the gut with the pillow. Autumn let her sister up and re-armed her.

"Get them!" Autumn hollered waving her pillow over her head.

"Not fair!" Sam called, "We've only got one weapon."

"Oh, Sammy, baby, be creative." Autumn grinned bopping the boy upside the head with her pillow.

"It's Sam." he said ducking another attack. Dean hit Athena with his pillow causing her to stumble backward.

"Now, let's not go and hurt my kin, Dean." Autumn said taking over her sister's place. Dean decided he wasn't going to be beaten by a girl so he grabbed her around the waist and tossed her on the bed.

"She started it, sweetheart." Dean said holding the girl down. "Sam, get the other one." Sam dove on Athena and pinned her to the ground. "We win ladies." But seeing his humans trapped by the two strangers didn't please John. He jumped up and started growling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"We're just playing, Johnny. Go lay down." Autumn said trying to struggle out of Dean's grip. Again the dog growled.

"Let us up. Fun's over boys." Athena said, Sam quickly obeyed. Autumn and Dean stayed still a moment longer before separating. "See, John. Just goofing off." Athena said grabbing for Sam's hand and holding both her and his, fingers entwined, out to the dog. John sniffed the hands before going back to his corner.

"Get in bed." Autumn said twisting around to a normal sleeping position and pulling the blankets up to her neck. "Night ya'll".

"Excuse me," Dean said looking from Sam and Athena over to Autumn who was still on his bed. "you're in my bed."

"Oh?" Autumn chuckled and rolled over to face Dean. "See, last time I checked…. Athena and I paid for the room. So really, this is my bed." Dean cocked his eyebrow.

"So where am I going to sleep?"

"You'll figure something out." Autumn said rolling back over to her sleeping position.

"Athena!"

"Damn it." Athena quickly let go of Sam's hand. "What'd I do? How'd you find out?"

"Your sister took my bed."

"She paid for it…"

"I don't care!"

"Sleep on the floor." She said smiling.

"But I don't _want _to sleep on the floor. If I wanted to, I would have been doing that for the past couple nights."

"Dean?" Autumn asked not bothering to open her eyes or roll over.

"What?" Dean was beginning to get annoyed.

"You smell funny. Have you taken a shower yet?" Sam and Athena tried to hold back their laughs.

"No… in fact, I think I'll just go to bed and maybe, just maybe take one in the morning." Dean climbed into his bed and got under the covers so Autumn could get a good whiff of his odor. He smiled as she coughed and ran off towards the living room.

"Good night you cruel bastard." Athena said jokingly to Dean. She turned to Sam who was looking at his brother, embarrassed. "Night, Sam."

"Night." He smiled and she walked off to join her sister. Sam went to bed and before long all the lights were off.

"Autumn?" Athena asked.

"Yeah?" She replied. Athena had woken her sister.

"Where's my pillow?" Autumn laughed.

"Probably in Sam's room, Dean's room, or the hallway. Just feel on the ground, don't wake anyone up though." Athena got out of bed and walked over to the hallway. She got on her hands and knees and began crawling down the hall. She got to Sam's bedroom door. It opened and out walked Sam who tripped over Athena and slammed into Dean's room.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked. He seen Athena on her back in the hallway and Sam laying in his doorway.

"Well, I was going to go to the bathroom…" He replied.

"In the hallway?"

"No, Dean. In the bathroom. But Athena was there and I tripped over her."

"Uh huh… Athena, what are you doing?" Athena moaned in pain and sat up.

"I'm looking for my pillow, smart ass." She answered.

"Yeah? Well, I have an extra one right here. Think your sister left it in here. You can come get it if you like." Sam stood up and helped Athena who walked over to Dean grabbed the pillow and smacked Dean in the face. She walked out of his room and shut the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" She asked Sam.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" he replied.

"Nothing that's going to kill me. I'm okay." Sam nodded. "Okay, um, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay."

"Sweet Dreams."

"You too." The two went different directions and the motel was quiet the rest of the night.

"Wakey, wakey, rise and shine. Make your bed and then make mine!" the familiar rhyme that had woken her half a million times as a child. Sitting in bed next to her in the fold out bed, with a bowl of cereal, was Athena. "Alarm went off fifteen minutes ago. Dean's in the shower, Sam took John for a walk." Autumn moaned and rolled over on her back to stretch. "Oh, and you snored, really loud last night."

"I did not!"

"Well, it wasn't too loud, I don't think the guy in the room next to ours heard." Athena teased. Autumn growled at her sister, causing Athena to shoot milk out her nose, before bouncing out of bed and grabbing her clothes for the day. She went to the nearest room with a door and closed herself in to change, without paying any attention to whose room it was. She pulled her jeans on over the boxer style underwear and was standing there in the process of pulling her shirt on when Dean walked in.

"SHIT!"

"AUTUMN!"

"Yea, that would be me." she said turning around. She'd managed to get her shirt up but her fingers were shaking and she couldn't tie the halter top on.

"Here." he, with a towel wrapped around his waist strode over to her and tied the strings for her. "There." she turned around slowly.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem." he grinned.

"Yea, well…"

"Your sister is going to be back here in a minute you should get out." Dean filled in.

"Thanks." he just shook his head and watched her walk out.

"Is John back from walking Sam?" Autumn asked coming back into the living room where her sister was folding their bed back in.

"Sam is walking John." Athena corrected.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Yea, John is walking Sam all over the place. I know my dog." Autumn tried to sound authoritative. "Now, are they back or not?"

"No. What happened back there?" Athena asked changing the subject.

"He walked in on me changing." Autumn said with a shrug slumping down into one of the arm chairs sitting I the living room.

"You're messed up."

"I know, that's why you love me." Autumn smirked.

"What do you think Mom and Dad would think of where we are?" Athena asked sitting pretzel legged on the couch folding her clothes and placing them back in her bag.

"I think Dad would be pissed off that we're sharing a motel room with two bachelors, and Mom would be impressed that we're being so grown up about it. But they're both dead, and I don't want any damsel in distress moments on this trip so keep your mouth shut about them."

"Knock. Knock." Sam opened the door and John came bounding in the room in front of him.

"John-Boy, how's abouts we take another sweep of the park?" Autumn asked the dog who ran straight back to the door. "Thanks, though Sammy, for walking him." Sam shrugged.

"Not a problem." Autumn hooked the dog back to his leash and headed back out the door leaving Sam and Athena alone in the living room to recap.

"So…" Sam began.

"So…?" Athena said putting her last pair of jeans into her bag.

"So, while I was gone; did you guys figure anything else out?"

"Nope. Dean took a shower, Autty got dressed in Dean's room, Dean walked in on her, blah, blah, blah. No one's really thought much about it I guess."

"Where's Dean now?"

"I think he's in his room getting dressed. Why?"

"I was just wondering," Sam sat down next to Athena on the couch. "is it just me, or are things awkward between us?"

"What kind of awkward? There's lots of kinds. Just breaking up and seeing each other on the street, seeing your ex with another person, talking and then everything go silent, I could go on and on."

"You know what I mean."

"Sam,"

"Athena…"

"Can we discuss this later? We've got a lot of work to do, and not a lot of time to do it. More and more kids are going to be put into this state of shock if we don't do anything about it. Look, we've got to find a pattern or something."

"Only two kids have been attacked so far. There can't really be a pattern, and if so, we can't tell it yet."

"Sure we can." Dean said coming in and dropping in the arm chair Autumn had occupied minutes before. "Where'd Autty go?"

"She ran out. So have you an idea?" Athena answered.

"It's the boogeyman. He was invented to scare kids, so these kids have something scarier in their pasts than most." Dean said tossing the door a glance as if he expected Autumn to walk back in.

"Alright, so what's wrong with these kids?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but we can find out." Athena stood up grabbed her purse and pulled out a memo pad and pen. "Autty, we're at the library. Come see us if you like. Kill ya later, Athena" Athena read aloud as she wrote the note. "Let's go boys." she said sitting the memo pad on the table where Autumn kept the dog leash.

"Kill ya later?" Sam repeated skeptically.

"Before Autumn went to college we had a huge fight and she said she was going to kill me if I tried to run away again. I tried to run away because I didn't want her to leave me. We made up a few weeks later but e-mails, letters, phone calls, we end them all with 'kill ya later'. It's like a running joke." Athena explained. Dean and Sam shared a look that didn't last more than a split second but they both understood Athena not wanting her older sister to leave. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Dean went straight for his car but Athena drew him away telling him to follow her. She led them up this street and down another. Three blocks away in the heart of town, was the library. They went in and set to their research. They were lucky. Two kids a seven year old and an eight year old don't make it in the papers too much. A class photo here, quick mention in an Obit there, nothing much at all.

"Hey, guys." Dean and Sam looked over to Athena who was at the computer between them. "Look what I found." the boys scooted closer to her to read the screen.

"July 31st, at Happy Duckies Day Camp started out like any other day. The children piled out of minivans and tackled their finger paints, and jungle gyms. But Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs didn't know when they dropped their son, Michael, off that morning that it would be the last time they would see his sweet face. Little Michael Jacobs wandered off and was missing for three hours, when Grace Summers, Madeline and Kenny Fingal, and Jonathan Smitts found the boys beaten bloody body. His uncle, George Jacobs is pleading guilty for the boy's murder." the three read silently.

"What do you think? Is that enough to scare a little kid?" Athena asked her eyes glued to the screen where the boy's school picture was next to a picture of the crime scene.

"Sure as hell would have scared me at their age." Dean offered.

"Print it I'll put the kids names in the computer see if I can't find where they live." Sam said rolling himself back in front of his monitor. Athena clicked print and went to pay for her copy. Dean entered Boogeyman into the search just so he looked like he was doing something while Sam got addresses . It took another twenty minutes and they were walking out as Autumn walked in.

"You find what you were after?" she asked re-braiding her hair as they walked.

"Yea, the two that have already been spooked and a couple of others found a boy dead." Athena said folding the copies and stuffing them in her pocket.

"Chink in the armor, theory?" Autumn asked.

"Pretty much." Dean confirmed.

"So how many kids we have left to go to the loony bin?" Autumn continued her integration, ignoring the look of a passing elderly woman.

"Two, and they're twins from what I saw." Sam answered.

"Sounds like an easy case, then. Just got to figure out when he'll strike."

"We've got the papers at home. I think the attacks are about a week apart. So we might have a few days before we can do anything at all." Athena said giving Autumn a conspirator's grin.

"Let's just go home and check the dates before we go planning any toilet papering sprees or eggings."

"You two wouldn't do that." Dean said sarcastically.

"Come on. We're small town backwoods we're total angels." Athena's voice dripped with sweetness.

"Says the girl the built a potato launcher for science fair, then used it to TP old man Wilken's place." Autumn said just loud enough for Sam, who was walking next to her, to hear.

It was a fifteen minute walk back to the motel, after that it took Athena another ten minutes to find the correct clippings from the mess she called an organized notebook. The quickly confirmed that it was a week between the frights. Jonathan had been scared Saturday, they'd arrived in town Monday morning, which gave them three days to wait. It took them all of two seconds to come to the conclusion that in that time they would have to find a reason to be in the house that night.

"Something'll come to us." Autumn reassured as she paced back and forth. John was at her heels making the small living room seem even smaller.

"We've got a few days and you think better when your not thinking, plus you promised our dear agent that you'd have the next book ready to meet the editor by the end of the month." Athena said thrusting their shared laptop in her sister's arms.

"Fine, I'll go write another adventure for little Joey and Chris. But what about the rest of you?" Autumn asked.

"I was thinking maybe rent a movie, bag of popcorn, and couple of beers. You know I don't do the thinking." Athena answered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Autumn sat down on the floor by the nearest outlet, plugged in her computer and set her fingers to the keyboard. It didn't take long before she was swaying and bobbing to the sound of the movie playing in her head as she narrated it on the screen in front of her. Dean set to cleaning his guns, Sam sat down to do more research, and Athena gathered up everyone's dirty laundry and took it down to laundry mat. No one talked as they worked, though, after a while Dean turned on some of his 'mullet rock'. Two hours later when Athena returned they all went out for dinner.

"Where to tonight?" Dean asked.  
"Not my turn, I picked last time." Athena answered.

"Sam?" Dean moved on to the next person in line.

"Pull in somewhere, Dean. I don't think anyone cares." Sam was completely careless to of where to go.

"Autumn, last chance." Dean was at the end of his rope. "If you don't pick someplace where you'll eat I'm going to pick someplace for us." Autumn was still trying to write the story she had been working on earlier, so Dean never got a reply out of her.

"Okay, soo I'm thinking maybe we can go back to the motel and just order pizza. Sammy? You and Athena want to go out and rent us a movie? Or buy one it's up to you. Don't matter, not like we're limited on money here."

"Sounds good to me." Athena said.

"It's Sam… and Athena and I can go get a movie and when we come back we'll order the pizza." Sam replied.

"If you say so… " Dean slammed on his brakes and made a quick turn left. The truck behind him laid on his horn and flipped Dean off. Dean just smiled, waved, and blew a kiss to the man in the truck. After about five minutes down that road Dean made a left and turned into the parking lot of the motel next to Athena and Autumn's car.

"Dean, next time let's try not to drive like an ass, okay?" Athena said slamming the door.

"Hey! Be easy on my car, it's not going to last forever you know!" Dean pointed an angry finger at Athena who just waved her hand at Dean.

"Whateveerrr!" Dean turned off his car as Athena pulled out the car key which had multiple key chains of guys she and Autumn thought were good looking. She unlocked the door and pressed the unlock button for Sam to get in on the passenger side. She started the car and drove off towards town.

"What kind of movie you wanna get? Scary, Happy ending, both… what?" Athena asked.

"Well, I seen a preview of an interesting movie." Sam said reclining his chair.

"Okay, what's it called?"

"I don't remember. But it had some people on the front."

"That's not very helpful, Sammy." Sam looked at Athena who had just called him what he hated to be called most. But he decided it wasn't worth his time to argue with Athena, she was just going to keep calling him Sammy no matter what he did. So he just turned his head back to look out the windshield and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. But that's all I really remember about the cover. I can't remember what it's called either so…"

"What kind of movie was it?"

"Uhh… hmm…" Sam laughed.

"You don't remember!" Athena laughed along with Sam. "I can't believe you. You can remember Autumn and I from 15 YEARS ago, but not a movie from a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Well, I guess we'll find something when we get there." Athena looked over at Sam who was trying to relax.

Athena pulled up in the first spot she seen next to the movie rental building. It wasn't a big store, but it looked like a nice place to find a decent movie. She turned off the engine and everything was quiet. The car was no longer making the noise that Athena loved so much.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Sam? You coming in to pick out a movie or am I on my own?" she asked.

"I'm coming in I guess. Dean wouldn't like it much if I let you pick it on your own." he replied.

"Why not?"

"Because, he hates chick-flick stuff. And he's scared of horror movies. I guess we get enough of that anyway." Athena shook her head in confusion, but got out of the car anyway. The two walked inside and down the first isle. As they began looking at the titles, a smaller man interrupted them.

"Excuse me. Is there anything I can help you two with?" he asked.

"Well, we're looking for a good movie. Not horror or womanly. Just a good movie for a night at home." Athena answered.

"Humor, maybe?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Unless there's a different type you'd suggest."

"I think humor is a good choice for a young couple having a night at home."

"We're not -" Sam began but Athena interrupted him.

"Oh, really? Is there a specific movie you could pick out for us?"

"Not necessarily. It's really up to the audience to find the movie they like best. But if you're looking for an especially good time, right behind the beaded curtain is where you need to be." Sam looked where the twiggy man's finger was pointing. His heart sank. There was a sign above the beads that said "No one under the age of 18 permitted. Thank You, The Staff."

"Thanks." Athena said. She too, was unaware of what the employee meant when he said "an especially good time".

"No problem." The man left the two standing in the middle of the isle. Athena looked at Sam who looked sick.

"That was funny." She said with a smile.

"What!" Sam turned to face Athena who was still watching the man. "That wasn't funny! Now he thinks we're going to rent some porno movie to have an "especially good time"! What're we supposed to do?" Sam hid his face behind the shelf of movies. The man that had just helped him was with another man pointing at Athena and Sam. The two men laughed and watched them for the next few minutes.

"Oh come on Sam, it's not that bad. They're just simply stupid. Not everyone in the world is smart. He just didn't understand what I was saying. We were on two completely different pages. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Or is it the fact that you're with me? Am I embarrassing you?"

"No. But… aren't you even slightly worried they're going to follow us back to the motel like freaks and watch us the rest of the night?"

"Sammy, dear… we're up 6 stories. The little movie men aren't going to get us." Athena said reassuringly. Sam sighed and stood up. They walked the rest the way down the isle looking for a good movie. After about half an hour, they agreed on a movie and went to the register to rent it for 3 days.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" The man asked. Sam was standing about five feet away from him but he still noticed the guy looking him up and down.

"Yep." Athena said. She noticed him wink at Sam and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You're total is $19.20." The guy said finally getting his eyes off Sam. "Quite the handsome boyfriend you've got there." Athena handed him the money.

"If you think he's my boyfriend, then why the hell are you checking him out and winking at him right in front of me?"

"Well, you're not going to have him forever, now are you?"

"The hell I won't! But look, he's not my boyfriend…"

"So he's single?"

"His door don't swing your way."

"But he's not your boyfriend, doesn't mean he can't be mine."

"Watch this. Hey Sammy! Come over here a second." There weren't any other customers in the store so Athena seen no reason not to prove her point. Sam walked over next to Athena.

"Problem?" Sam doubled his fists.

"Nope, but hey, you're not my boyfriend, right?"

"No, what brings this up?"

"Well, this fine gentleman was wondering if you would like to go out for a cappuccino sometime?" Sam chuckled.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. He'd love to go out sometime maybe even to a movie! Sounds nice, huh?"

"Yeah… it sure does." The cashier grinned at Athena.

"My name is Arthur." he said.

"Yeah? That's such an adorable name!" Sam said leaning on the counter. He winked at Arthur who began to blush. "So when you want to go out, cutie?"

"Oh my god! Sean, Sean! Oh my god he asked me out, Sean!" Arthur began flailing his arms as he ran through a pair of double doors that swung back and forth. Two men behind those doors began screaming in excitement.

"Wow, you're quite the catch for the guys." Athena said looking at Sam and laughing.

"I'm just going to leave my number here and you call me when you want to get together, alright?" Sam called. The screams got even louder after Sam had said that. He grabbed their receipt from the cash register and on the back wrote "Next time a girl says her friend isn't gay, they're probably telling the truth. You should probably listen next time. Oh and P.S. 555-1012, call and see who you get, it'll be funny. " He drew a winking smiley face and walked out the door with the bag in his hands and Athena by his side.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"So what you writing about, babe?" Dean asked plopping down on the couch next to Autumn.

"Pixie dust and fairy wings." she answered, she laughed when she caught his confused look out the corner of her eye. "When I was little my mom used to tell me that whenever I started asking about things she didn't want to answer. This one's about the boys battling a witch, who… Basically, Dean-o she's going Hansel and Gretel on them. Joey's locked up and being fed way more than he can eat, she fattening him up, while he waits his big brother to save him." she talked but her fingers never paused. A constant, steady click click click on fingers on eyes filled the air mixing with Dean's breathing, John's snoring.

"What made you pick up writing?" he asked, "If I remember correctly, nothing could keep you still."

"I wrote this story for the school paper. It was done in 1000 word installments over the course on and entire year. An English teacher, that I didn't have, sent my story off to an editor buddy of his and the two of them went behind my back and got it all set up and sent it into a publisher. The story was published and I got a full ride to a college, specializing in Language Arts. I was heart broken, and sick of being watching like a hawk, so I took off and left my worries behind." she laughed a little.

"Isn't that illegal?" Dean asked. When she only hummed as a response he explained himself. "Publishing something without the writers consent."

"I wasn't 18 yet, so my foster parents okayed it. They were trying really hard to get me interested in something beyond just passing by."

"Foster parents?"

"Shit, I'd hoped to overlook this topic." she sighed and her fingers stopped their movement hovering just above the keys. "When I was twelve Mom was diagnosed with lung cancer. They gave her six months to live. She made it two years, died just before Christmas. Then Dad gave up. He just stopped living, not that I can blame him. Mom and Dad grew up together. They literally met in the play pen. Valentine's Day would have been their fifteenth anniversary, and I guess he couldn't take it any longer so he killed himself. Me and the neighbor boy found him after school. Teenie and I lived with the neighbors after that. I had made it clear when Mom got sick that if anything happened and they took me away from the farm I'd kill myself. It was about the only thing that mattered to me at the time."

"I'm sorry." he was too. Dean was truly sorry she and her sister had to go through that. He knew what it was like to lose a parent but to lose both, he couldn't fathom the thought. But she shrugged it off like it wasn't anything more than a bothersome fly.

"You live, and you die. If you're lucky you love someone who truly loves you back, before they roll the credits." she looked him in the eye that time.

"Pretty words, honey, but do you really believe them?"

"Dean" before she could continue the door swung open and a laughing Sam and Athena fell in.

"Oh Sammy!" Athena gasp wiping tears from her eyes. "That was perfect. 'When you wanna go out cutie?'" she continued.

"You set him up all I did was knock him down." Sam credited the blond.

"We've got to hang after this is over." Athena said suppressing another round of laughter. "How far'd you get there, Sis?" she asked spotting the two on the couch and the laptop still open on Autumn's lap.

"Nearly there. I'm still working on the major fight scene in my head but I have maybe three or four paragraphs before I get there." Autumn answered saving her work before closing the top. "We done, Dean?" she asked their eyes met for a split second and both their siblings just watched. "Then I'm going to go shower, with the door locked, and then we'll watch the movie. You kids want to order?" Autumn didn't stay around for her answer she'd already taken her PJ's to the bathroom and they lay on the sink with a motel towel.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

While Autumn was showering, Athena called for pizza, and Sam filled his brother in on the men from the video store. Dean got one hell of a laugh out of it, slapping his brother on the back and saying "That's my boy." When Athena hung up the phone she grabbed her sister's purse and rummaged through it to find the dough to pay for their pizza pie. The three continued to joke and carry on until Autumn came out. She'd chosen a long sleeved tee with AC/DC's logo on its chest, and flannel pants with Pink Floyd's logo all over them.

"You're mixing your music." Dean commented. She nodded.

"I know. When's the pizza gonna get here?"

"Any time, come have a laugh."

Athena filled her sister in on the story and Autumn wasn't nearly as amused as the others had been. She stopped just short of lecturing them on the Golden Rule and what Barney taught us all. They still hadn't gotten themselves completely under control when someone knocked on the door. The delivery boy tried to crane his head to see over Sam's shoulder, when he paid for pizza, to see the two women laughing inside.

"You getting another boyfriend over there Sammy?" Dean called. The delivery boy then tucked the red bag, used to keep pizzas warm, under his arm and practically ran for the stairs.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Autumn asked while Athena folded out the couch, Dean got the blankets for it, Sam popped the popcorn, and she grabbed the beers out of the mini fridge.

"You'll see." her sister said trying to sound sly. Autumn rolled her eyes and sat the beers down on the coffee table that had spent the past several days shoved up against the wall.

They all piled on the bed, Athena with the remote, holding a slice of pizza and a beer, the bowl of popcorn tucked between Sam and Athena. Dean and Autumn were both on the edge leaving their younger counter parts in the middle. Once everyone had settled in Athena clicked on the movie.

Whining woke Autumn up several hours later. The curtains had been pulled so even had it been high noon the room was dark, that was about the only thing motels did right: thick curtains. She attempted to stretch but found she didn't have room to move. The T.V. screen was glowing blue, so the movie was over. She lay quiet for a moment, someone close was snoring. She sat up deciding whoever else was in bed with her was asleep. John was on the floor sleeping, he must have been dreaming because he was kicking and whining. She smiled at the sight.

She got up to turn off the T.V. and check the time but couldn't help stopping and staring at the forms in her bed. Dean had an arm around his brother, who had Athena cradled in his own arms, and Athena's head rested on Sam's chest. She had to fight off the memory of the four of them camping out in a tent in her basement as children. That night so long ago they had been entertained by Dean's shadow puppets, they'd stayed awake until long after midnight when the boys' father had come in and told them all they had to go to sleep right away or he'd have them up at dawn. Before she could even think about going back to bed she had to get a picture. She clicked on a small lamp and stood still to make sure they weren't going to wake up. Then she snuck over to her duffle bag grabbed her camera out of it and snapped a couple of shots.

2:34 AM is what the clock on her cell phone read, she clicked off the TV and climbed back into bed curling on her side to watch the others. It was a long while before she drifted back to sleep, but finally she was taken away into dream land. A flash of light brought the bed's three occupants back to the waking world. A cruel laugh sounded as they all spit out plastic spoons, gagging.

"What the hell!" Athena called her blurred vision focusing in on the object in her hand.

"Weak Dean." Sam growled throwing his spoon at his brother. The girls followed suit beaming the man in the forehead.

"Nice camera whose is it?" Dean asked clicking it over in to review mode.

"Mine." Autumn said disentangling herself from the blankets and empty beer bottles. "Come here and I'll tell you who the pictures are."

"You can barely see them." Dean noted. Sighing Autumn snatched her computer up and unraveled the digital camera adapter from her case.

"Bring it here I need to download them anyway." Athena and Sam scooted over allowing Dean admittance to bed. He forked over the camera and a few clicks and a twice as many minutes later Autumn turned the screen so the other three could see.

"Oh gosh! I forgot about that." Athena laughed. The picture that popped up was her and Autumn standing next to a high school boy they'd spent most of their last case with. His shaggy, dirty blond hair in his eyes and an arm around each of their waist.

"That's Josh Mc Formic, his brother was killed by a rogue spirit." Autumn said before clicking to the next picture. "There's Jenny, and Penny, they were sisters that ran the motel we stayed in a few months back, they're husbands were both shipped to Iraq last year." The women were young and had inherited the motel that had been opened by their great grandfather.

"Autty, that's the house we exorcized right?" Athena asked when the picture of a yellow cottage surrounded by a beautiful garden showed up.

"No, that was the pastor's house. The one that tried to exorcize us." Autumn answered.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because he thought we were possessed. It didn't go over to well when we told him his church was being targeted."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

It took a hour to get through all the pictures and she skillfully skipped the ones she'd taken of them sleeping in the middle of the night. After that they took turns showering while Autumn ran out to Mc Donald's to get breakfast. They ate quickly while Autumn put away the bed. Athena kept rattling off tourist things they could do, which seemed to be a foreign idea for Sam and Dean. Since the girls had grown up tied to a farm they'd never had vacations, so to make up for that they made sure to do something ridiculously tourist in every town they stopped in. A lot of times it was something their mother, who had grown up in town, did when she and her family went vacationing. The boys didn't remark verbally but the looks on their faces was enough to alert Autumn that her sister was making them look like fools. Autumn herself was still marveling that for the first time since she was a little kid she'd shared a bed with a guy, and all those horrible stories her parents, and foster parents had drilled in her head seemed to be myths.

"Dude." Autumn said looking at her sister who took the hint and backed down. "I was thinking more along the lines of digging around and finding out about the twins. There has to be a reason to get in that house tonight, and I'm doubting I can just go by and off to baby sit tonight." Dean and Sam seemed warmer to this idea, it was so radical for a hunter.

So about an hour later they found themselves in front of Kenny and Madeline's house. Athena and Sam walked up to the front door while Autumn and Dean drove off so they weren't seen. Athena rang the doorbell and not a minute later a lady with brown hair and green eyes opened the door.

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Athena, my friend, Sam and I bought some movie tickets for a show tonight, but my grandmother has fallen ill and is in the hospital. She had a heart attack and we don't expect her to live more than a week. We were curious if maybe you and a friend would like to take our place?" Athena made her eyes water so it looked as if she were about to cry.

"I'm terribly sorry about your grandmother, miss." The lady had sympathy in her voice. She believed Athena's act. "Mike, honey, come here!" she called.

"What's the matter Lily?" a bigger, muscular man came up stood beside his wife.

"This young lady and her friend have movie tickets, but her grandmother had a heart attack and they don't expect her to live much longer. They're here to see if we'd like to take their place."

"What movie is it?" The man asked grabbing a tissue box from his left. He handed it to Athena who took one and began dabbing at her eyes. Sam put his arm around Athena and moved his hand up and down on her back to comfort her.

"It's Black Rose. We waited for weeks to get the tickets, sold out everywhere." he said. "It would mean the world to Athena's grandma if we were there with her. They used to spend hours and hours together everyday when she was younger. From what I've heard, you couldn't separate the two. And now that she's dying I'm sure all she's waiting for is Athena to be sitting beside her holding her hand." Athena sniffed and wiped the water from her eyes with the tissue the man was polite enough to give her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "so can you go? I need to get going to the hospital before it's too late."

"We've… actually been trying to get tickets for the show. I've heard nothing but good things about it." Lily mentioned.

"We'd love to go. Do you have the tickets with you now?" Mike asked.

"Oh. Yes, we do." Sam pulled the tickets out of his pocket and handed them to the man. "Thanks again. I'm glad we found someone to go so our money didn't go to waste." Sam smiled at the two and turned and walked off with his arm still around Athena. She leaned into his arm as they walked off the young couples' driveway and stayed that way until they were out of sight. They walked down the street a little ways and turned onto the first road they seen. Dean's car wasn't too far down, they could see two people turned towards each other talking. Sam opened the car door for Athena who got in and sat down. He then walked over to the other side and got in.

"Well? How'd it go?" Dean asked.

"Pretty good, actually. Athena made herself cry." Sam answered.

"Did you use the 'granny's dying' story or 'aliens abducted my dog and I can't go' story?"

"Granny's dying."

"Aww, I was hoping you'd pick the alien one. It would have been WAY more fun."

"The movie starts at 9, that's usually when kids go to bed, right? And the baby sitter always watches TV when the kid is asleep, so we shouldn't have too hard of a time getting in." Athena interrupted the two's conversation.

"So now we just wait for the rest of the day?" Autumn asked.

"Yeah, for the most part. We could still do some research, but what fun is that?"

"Yeah… hey Sammy? How did you get those tickets if they're sold out everywhere?" Dean questioned.

"It's Sam. And I pulled a Dean, they're fakes. But it'll get them in to see the movie." he replied.

"Very nice. Can't picture you doing something like that, but very nice."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Autumn had decided to dedicate the afternoon to finishing up her book. She wanted to get things turned in early, that way the publishers wouldn't rush Athena on the pictures again. So she'd sent everyone away, and just as an extra precaution locked herself in Dean's bedroom. She hated silence so her laptop was playing a list of her favorite songs, Dean was changing the oil in his car and tooling around under the hood, while the other two had gone off with John and a list of supplies. There should have been no distractions, but sitting on Dean's bed alone was enough to drive her crazy, but the silence through out the motel was even worse. She cranked the music up louder and put her fingers to the keys. It didn't last long, however. When Hinder's Better Than Me came on she started thinking about a guy she'd left for hunting, and that brought her straight to the reason she started hunting. The reason that was changing his oil. She disconnect herself from the power cord and with her laptop tucked under her arm she left to go sit outside. Maybe she would concentrate better out there.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked without looking up when she approached. She shrugged even though he couldn't see it.

"Nothing." she watched the muscles in his back while he tightened nuts and bolts within his car.

She sat down on the concrete her back against the sun warmed wall, opened up her computer and set to writing again. She actually managed to get some work done. It took two hours before she was writing the closing paragraph of her book. This was one of the few reasons she wrote children's books over books for teens or adults, she could keep them short and not have to cover detail extensively. She clicked save and shut the top.

"You're done?" she wasn't sure it was actually a question but she answered all the same.

"Yea." he waved her over shutting his hood.

"Athena said you've not had your oil changed in a while, I'm going to show you how." she didn't bother telling him she'd learned to change a car's oil before she was even legal to drive. He instructed her to get under the car scolding her the whole time about the damage she could be causing her car. He walked her through the whole process and then stayed under the car with her while they waited on the oil to drip out.

"Do you really think the Black Rose movie will work?" she asked.

"Always has. I'm more worried about the kids'll scream for the sitter."

"Right, so we can get in and still end up spending the night in prison and totally helpless."

"It's not all that bad. Sam will be able to get the kids to trust him in two seconds." she smiled.

"You've got oil on your nose." she commented. He went to wipe the droplet away and only managed to smear it. "That worked." he smirked at her sarcasm but didn't say anything for a long moment. Then he asked a question that had been bugging him.

"Why do you hunt?" She'd never actually thought about the question. It had never been a matter of why.

"I don't know. Guess I just wanted solid proof my uncle had been killed by spirits, and not been gored by a deer or something." she was in hopes this would be a good enough answer but it sounded stupid even to her.

"You couldn't just go along with that story?" he pressed. She was close enough to him to feel is body heat. The day was hotter than most fall days, but it was still early in and the leaves hadn't turned yet. So as he'd worked in the heat he had sweat and his shirt clung to him. She felt the sticky cotton against her arm as she tried to justify her cause.

"No, I lie, but lying about the way someone died… it seems so much worse than lying about what you really do when road tripping. That's the last thing people will remember about him and it's a lie. But they were ready to lock me in the loony bin, for the fits I threw about the whole mess. Uncle Dave was killed by spirits end of his story. He hadn't been protecting us from some territorial deer like the papers said, we'd accidentally disturbed the dead and they came back for us." silence took over except the now slow drip of the oil.

"Is that why Athena hunts?" she looked over at Dean. She wondered how much he actually understood about her and Athena and their pasts.

"No, I don't think so. I think she's just a long for the ride because she knows otherwise she'd have lost me forever." Dean nodded slightly, he understood that thought. If Sam went off to college and started his own life Dean would have lost his brother forever. When siblings start their own lives they lose something that had tied them so tightly as children, and for Dean and Athena that something had kept them going most their lives, it had been the only thing that had been a constant through out their lives. "What are you going to do after you find the thing that killed your mom?" She laughed inwardly. Score one for her, she'd asked a question she didn't have an answer for.

"Hunt." a one word response isn't what she really wanted so she pressed further.

"You going to take some time off, maybe cool your heels first?"

"Only long enough to heal." So at least he wasn't a moron. He knew he wasn't going to make it out of that fight in one piece. She'd only ever heard stories about 'The Demon" she'd never met up with it and was perfectly happy not to.

"Seriously? I think I'd buy me a little shack of a place out in West Virginia, hide away from the rest of the world for a while and just be."

"There's always going to be something to hunt, and someone to save." he commented. She shrugged.

"Okay then Superman." she left the pan now nearly full of oil on her abdomen and reached for the nuts and wrench. She started putting her car back together.

"I'm not Superman."

"No, you're more Wolverine." the wrench slipped and she slammed her knuckles into the metal. "Damn it!" she continued on with a string of swears shaking her hand.

"Let me see." he took her hand and pulled an oil rag from his pocket and wiped away the blood and oil to reveal a few tiny cuts in her fingers. "It's not that bad."

"Yea, I know that." she said trying to pull her hand away from him. He drew her fingers to his lips and kissed the cuts.

"There now its all better." she laughed.

"You are such a dork." she pulled her hand away and let him tighten the nuts.

"I thought you said I was Wolverine."

"Even Wolverine could be a dork." She was stuck waiting on him to take the pan from her because she didn't have enough room to maneuver the pan off of her with out spilling it all over the place. When he finished up he rolled over onto his stomach took the pan, and allowed Autumn to crawl out from under the car before he came out dragging the pan with him.

"You're front left tire is a going bald you'll need to get it replaced soon." he told her.

"I'll get it taken care of before we leave town."

"Go get your hand washed, you've got a lot of oil in it." Autumn grabbed her laptop off the front seat where she'd sat it before climbing under her car.

"I'll be back." she said trying to imitate Arnold Schwarzenegger. Dean chuckled and watched her leave.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Sammy!" Athena called running up to him a plastic bag dangling from her arm. John was sitting, trying to be patient, at his feet.

"Is that the last of it?" he asked, reaching out to take her bags and handing over the dog's leash. Athena dug her sister's list from her pocket and scanned over it.

"Yea, we've got it all. I hope she's done with that stupid story. Or I'll never get any peace."

"Then let's go see."

Sam didn't just want to go back to check on Autumn's book, he wanted to get rid of the umpteen bags he was carrying, they weren't exactly light. Athena nodded in agreement and led the way back to the motel. She probably would have like to hang back at his pace but John was in a rush to get back. The dog was very protective of the girls, and didn't like leaving one alone with someone he didn't know. Sam couldn't exactly blame the dog for not trusting Dean alone with his master, he doubted he'd trust Dean in the dog's shoes either.

"Autty? …. Dean? You home? We're back with all the crap you sent us after!" Athena unhooked John from his leash and threw it over by the couch. Sam sat all the bags down by the door, and a couple seconds later Autumn came from the hallway.

"Hey! Did you get EVERYTHING on that list?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered

"And you're positive?"

"Well… no… I sat with John and Athena did the shopping."

"Teenie did you get it all?"

"Yeah, I can't believe you wrote the page front and back. No one needs that much crap." Athena said.

"Well some things I didn't _need_ per say. More like things I _wanted_."

"Oh, you mean like the Peanut M&M's you underlined God knows how many times?"

"Yes! Speaking of which, where are those?"

"In one of the bags. I got us each a bag of candy." Sam looked at Athena as if she were nuts. "What? it's just something we like a lot of." Athena began looking through all of the bags. Eventually she pulled a bag out of a bag and passed out 1 pound packs of candy.

"Sammy it's up to you which pack you want. But those spicy cinnamon chewy things are mine… and the M&M's are for Autty. So you have a choice of Snickers or uh… whatever the other candies are." Athena handed the bag to Sam who took it and laughed at the two twig girls standing in front of him. He couldn't picture the two eating so many sweets.

"Hey kids! What's going on in here that there's so much excitement?" Dean walked in the door.

"What's on your nose?" Sam asked shoving the bag into Dean.

"Oil… what's this?"

"It's candy… mystery candy. That's all that's left."

"It's not mystery candy. They're called Whatchamacallit's. They're actually pretty good."

"Okay well whatever." Athena looked at Autumn's hand. "What the hell did you do?" Autumn had a mouth full of M&M's. Her eyes widened and she looked around the room. She looked down at her hand and grinned.

"I ut my-elf" She tried to say 'I cut myself' but it didn't come out as clear as she would of hoped.

"You did WHAT to an elf?" Athena exclaimed. Autumn laughed hard and an M&M shot out her nose.

"EWWW!" Athena nearly threw up and this only made Autumn laugh harder. She bent down and threw the peanut that had just come out her nose and put it in the garbage. After a couple of seconds the M&M's were gone out of her mouth and she could speak normally again.

"I said, I cut myself. Dean was showing me how to change the oil in our car and the wrench slipped and I cut my fingers. So Dean wrapped a cloth around my hand and so I came in here to clean it up.

"If you and your catapulting nose don't mind. I'm going to go get the oil off my face and change clothes." Dean said walking off towards his room to grab another outfit. Autumn laughed a little at the thought of her nose being a catapult and shooting everyone she didn't like with peanut M&M's.

"Anyway, we've not got anything to do until around nine o'clock tonight, so what do you guys want to do?" Athena asked. "We need to return that movie, too. Late fees suck."

"Athena, we still have two days on it. Don't fret, it'll get returned." Autumn coaxed.

"That still don't solve the, what are we doing today problem? You know I thought there being four of us would keep us busy not bored." Athena complained.

"More us means the work gets done faster. Meaning more free time. Plus we didn't have to talk much with the locals." Autumn sat down her bag of M&M's in her lap. "Hey! Teenie, truth or dare?" the younger girl stared at her sister.

"Autty"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Athena answered.

"Pussy, what is the scariest moment you've had as a hunter?" Autumn asked.

"When that spirit possessed you, in Birmingham." Autumn smiled.

"Even if I can't control my body, I'd never let it hurt you… too much." Athena chucked a Red Hot at her sister. "How about you, Sam, truth or dare?"

"Truth?" Sam said skeptically.

"Have you ever been head-over-heels-die-for-you-in-a-heartbeat love?" Athena asked.

"Yea." he answered without a moments hesitation, but his reply was still soft.

"Who was it?" Autumn asked gently.

"Jessica Moore, we met in college." he offered.

"What happened?" Athena asked without realizing the dangerous territory they were entering.

"She died." Sam allowed, but didn't go into further explanation, before looking up at Autumn. "Truth or dare?"

"Well, we've all chosen truth so far, so I won't break the pattern."

"Because you're chicken." Athena laughed.

"Did you really cut your hand changing your oil?" the question was lame, but the way his brother and her had been acting, one of them had more than an oil change on their mind.

"Yes, we were talking and I wasn't watching what I was doing, his wrench slipped off the nut and I banged up my hand. Teenie, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said defiantly.

"Ummm okay," Autumn paused not sure what she should dare her sister, she hadn't set up any guidelines, "Dean's in the shower, right?"

"Yeah, what's that have to do with anything?" Sam asked.

"Okay, Teenie. I dare you to go in the bathroom, take all Dean's clothes and the his towel and then go in his room and grab his duffel bag then bring it all out here and stuff it all under the couch."

"You're kidding?" Athena said hopefully.

"Nope. You best get a move on too, he'll be out soon." Athena sighed and walked off towards the bathroom. She walked back out a couple seconds later with and arm full of Dean's clothes. She then walked into his room, grabbed his duffel bag and walked back out with it in her hand. Sam and Autumn were watching her every move as she sat all his stuff down in front of the couch and kicked it under the couch.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Very." Autumn laughed and nodded.

"So, Sammy… Truth or Dare?" Athena asked sitting down beside her sister. She too, had her candy in her lap.

"It's" Sam started but was interrupted.

"SAM!" Autumn exploded with laughs. Sam shot her grin.

"Yes, big brother?" Autumn's laughing proved contagious, infecting Athena and Sam.

"My clothes… and towel are gone." Sam had to deep breath for a second before he could reply.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Dean yelled something back but it was washed out by their laughter. After a few minutes Dean emerged from the bathroom to confront the others in the living room with the bathroom rug wrapped around his waist.

"Here, Athena stole these." Autumn said offering his clothes.

"You made me!" Athena shouted. Dean ignored the two girls and took his clothes trying to hold them without letting go of his rug.

Autumn leaned out the window behind the driver's seat and peered through the thick fog that had fallen at the house. Everyone was watching the house. The downstairs light was still on and the kid's bedroom light. Autumn, unlike the others, was looking for a way in. She was in hopes the bedroom window would be unlocked and there would be a trellis or drainpipe very close. She knew this would be way too easy but there was no harm in a little false hope.

Sam's eyes were locked on the downstairs' light. He could see the blue flicker of a television screen and on occasion three bodies moving around. He kept wonder what they were going to say or how they would get in. The minivan that had been in the driveway that afternoon when he and Athena had been there was gone, so the parents had left. There was a little BMW parked in its place, obviously the car of a teenaged girl whose parents spoiled her beyond all reason. In other words an easy target.

"So what's our excuse?" Athena questioned.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"We can't exactly just climb through the kids' bedroom window and expect them not to say anything or even look at us weird."

"We're the Scooby-Doo gang."

"You're kidding."

"You got a better plan?"

"Well, no. But the Scooby-Doo gang?"

"Yeah. I'm Fred." Dean grinned. "Sam you get to be Shaggy." Sam glared at Dean.

"What?"

"Shaggy sucks. That's what." Sam answered.

"Who would you rather be? Dafney?"

"No. Athena looks more like Dafney. With the blond hair and all."

"You're Shaggy, Sam. Unless you can come up with something better, you're Shaggy."

"So who am I?" Autumn asked.

"Do we have to go over this right now?" Dean was getting annoyed with all the Scooby-Doo talk. He hadn't liked Scooby since he was about six-years-old.

"I'm not going in there un-prepared, Dean." Autumn pressed.

"Fine. You can be Thelma."

"Thelma's ugly."

"Can't have everything sweetheart."

"So I'm Dafney?" Athena asked.

"YES! Sam is Shaggy, I'm Fred, Autumn is Thelma, and Athena is Dafney. We're prepared now all you shut your cake holes."

"Man-period." Athena whispered to Autumn.

"Yep…" Autumn replied. "I'll shut my cake hole as soon as you answer me one question."

"What?" Dean asked with a sigh.

"The boogeyman comes from under the bed. So how do we get in there walk across the floor and him not even notice."

"You can't see him while he's under the bed. That's why the parents always tell the kids there's nothing there. And so I'm thinking, he can't see us while he's under there either. We just have to get to him before he gets to the kids." Dean answered "Look." he pointed to the house. The lights were flickering on and off. "Come on." The four climbed out of the Impala and ran to the house with their weapons. They climbed up the drainpipe one after the other. After a few seconds of climbing they reached the twins bedroom. Luckily the window was unlocked and they were able to open it and climb in without waking the kids.

"Okay, the kids are going to wake up one way or the other. So why don't we make it easier? And it'll be safer for us to shoot and them not freak out and get themselves shot." Athena said.

"Yeah… okay." Dean answered. He and Autumn went to Jonathan's bed while Sam and Athena walked over to Madeline's.

"Madeline?" Athena asked. The little girl's eyes cracked open. "My name is Dafney. And this is Shaggy. We're part of the Scooby-Doo gang. That over there is Fred and Thelma." she pointed over to Dean and Autumn who were talking to Jonathan. "Can you help us out?" The little girl's eyes were wide open now and she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah!" She answered.

"Great. We need you to lay here and keep your head under the covers. No matter how loud or scary things are; you've got to be quiet. Don't scream. There's going to be a lot of loud noises."

"Okay." There was fear in Madeline's voice. She didn't know what was about to happen, but from what she'd been told, she could tell she wasn't going to like it.

"Don't be afraid. In fact, how about your brother comes over here and you can both be under the covers at the same time. Would that make you feel better?" Sam asked.

"Uh huh."

"Okay. Fred, Thelma, Madeline wants Jonathan over here with her." Jonathan climbed out of his bed and jumped in bed next to his twin sister. They pulled the blankets up over their heads and the figures under the covers moved closer and held onto each other for dear life.

"Okay. To the corner!" Dean whispered. Athena and Sam rolled their eyes and followed Autumn and Dean to the corner.

"How much longer is this going to be? We've been here for half an hour already." Athena complained.

"It definitely shouldn't be too much longer. I think the kids went to sleep." Sam said.

Autumn was about to point out that adults hadn't ever really seen the boogeyman, and that it probably could sense them in the room, a furry black goblin crawled out from under Madeline's bed. It looked around the room and spotted the four in the corner. What it did shocked Autumn who was standing blocked behind Sam and Dean, Athena was closest to the monster all their guns drawn and pointed at the monster. It morphed in front of their eyes quickly becoming Athena's biggest fear; another Autumn was standing in front of her .She had deep cuts on her forehead and blood was dripping from one on her hair line. Athena started shaking fear gripping her despite the fact that she knew it was only a trick.

"Sam get behind it now." Dean ordered Sam slid along the wall staying out of sight so not to change the monster, while Autumn held her gun steady with one hand and with the other gripped her sister's hand.

"It is only a mind trick. I'm fine, Sis." Athena whimpered but made no other sign of hearing her sister. Dean looked at the two sisters and seemed to be fighting the urge to step forward and change the monster to calm Athena down. Autumn's jaw clenched. "Just saw when Dean-o." she said with a sideways glance.

Dean nodded toward Sam who knew this was his cue. He stepped forward and the bleeding Autumn spun around to face him and in the seconds it took to do this it transformed into John Winchester, with the big yellow eyes of the demon.

"Hey Sammy-boy." it snarled. "You going to shoot your daddy to kill me?" Sam was shaken but aimed at the monster's chest and fired. The kids woke up with a scream and Autumn and Athena were on the bed in no time to shut them up. "Oh you can do better than that, Sammy."

Dean fired off a shot and the monster stumbled but managed to turn around to look at him. It should have taken one shot to the heart but instead it had taken to shots and still not dead. The Boogeyman wasted no time in taking the form that terrified Dean the most. But it was slower this time and halfway through a transformation, into Sam with identical gun shot wounds to the chest and back, Autumn broke away from her sister and the children and shot. It seemed to take years for the bullet to travel from her gun and bury itself into the chest of the monster. But no sooner than it did, did the boogeyman drop to the ground, crumbling into ash and black fur.

Their victory was short lived. The moment the last shot fired footsteps sounded coming up the stairs. The four looked at each other in a flash. Dean and Sam ushered the girls out the window and the moment one person was out the next went. Dean managed to duck his head under the sill at the same time the babysitter burst through the door. Slowly but surely the four made it down the drain and across the lawn without being seen. The second they were out of sight of the house the four burst out laughing.

"We did it." Athena said from the back seat where her sister had shoved her.

"Yea, Teenie." Sam agreed.

"So what we just go home?" Autumn said, she'd somehow ended up in the passenger seat and Dean spared a glance from the road to look over at her.

"Where else would we go?" Dean asked.

"Tomorrow, we're going out then!" she announced.

The drive back to the motel was spent recalling the tale. They didn't make it any farther in the night because the moment they saw their beds they realized how tired they were. No showers, no last comments, no changing they just fell in their respective beds and went to sleep. The following morning Dean was woken up by a cold hand on his bare arm. He jumped up pulling the blade from under his pillow.

"Easy." he focused his eyes in on the person standing in front of him. "I had your cell. It vibrated and then started beeping don't know what it's problem is but here." Autumn said handing over the phone and sitting down on the foot of his bed. Dean flipped open the cell to find he had a text message. "What is it?"

"Coordinates."

**A/N: Hey! This has been the quickest I've EVER posted a fic. It's also the quickest I've ever written one. So MANY thanks to our only replying view Sammie! Sammie, you rock! Everyone else, shame on you! Depriving Katie and I of our reviews we're going to cry now... But we also have another supernatural fic under construction right now. So hang around and we'll have more in a few days. Much loveSarah the mutant farm girl and her sister Katie.**


End file.
